


Extraordinary

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Okay so it's a few days after Emma gets married and Regina is out and gets drunk really drunk and the barman calls Emma to come pick her up and when Emma goes there  Regina refuses to leave. And it's like karaoke night at the bar or something  and Regina gets up and sings "Extraordinary" by Idina Menzel  to Emma. Asked by evilregalswen





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilregalswen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregalswen/gifts).



> A/n So it has been a while since I did a songfic in the “old-fashioned” way. I truly hope that you all like it and, as always, let me know what you think! ;)  
> PS; The link for the son can be found below.

[Extraordinary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVetDI1eHx8)

The warm lights that bathed the bar reflected against the half-empty glass and Regina stared at it as she eyed the sloshing liquid inside, the sound of conversations around her somewhat muted by the buzzing feeling of the alcohol she had already consumed that now cursed through her body. Her left hand was prone in Aesop’s counter and beneath her fingers she could feel the glossed surface of the wooden board as she pressed her fingertips against it, her knuckles turning white in her attempt to feel something else apart from the numbness she had tried so hard to achieve ever since she had entered in the newly open bar.

Aesop himself had been stealing glances in her direction ever since she had entered and now that the smell of alcohol and sweat had already clouded her mind long enough for the former queen to warm her body, Regina let herself look back at him, dark tresses framing her tired-rimmed eyes. At her back, behind the stool she had grabbed the second she had entered in the bar, all cold glares and purple despair, the voices had quieted down even more but she didn’t let that stop her as she finished off her drink, nodding to Aesop when the man made eye contact with her, a nervous look dancing on his eyes.

“So this is where you are.” Came a voice at her back, all soft vowels and dragging consonants. Regina could feel her back growing stiff as she felt, rather than saw, a body moving closer to her until a shadow took a second stool, seating at her right in where her wandering, traitorous eyes, could make a red hue made out of leather and blonde curls that hadn’t seen the light for the longest of times. “Aesop was starting to worry.”

Regina didn’t bother to look back at the man, merely shrugging the words off as she pressed her lips together, eyes narrowed as the tall man scurried away not before leaving a glass of water in front of both her and her new companion. “He shouldn’t have.” She replied, wincing inwardly as she realized how loose her tongue felt and the slightly slurred words that came out of her mouth. However, she squared her shoulders and turned fully to the woman at her right, raising her chin as high as she could while using the edge of the counter to steady herself, glass forgotten. “I’m perfectly okay.”

Emma stared at her skeptically, the sheriff badge she wore winking at Regina as the former queen focused on the small rectangle in where the woman’s name was displayed. “Are you on duty?” She found herself asking, closing her eyes as they fell into the woman’s right hand, resting atop of the counter in where two rings circled her finger.

Emma sighed and nodded before grabbing the glass of water and pushing it towards Regina’s direction, not really saying anything about it but her question clear on the way she bit down her bottom lip. “I wanted to stay around for a couple of days before…”

“The honeymoon.” Regina finished for her, her eyes burning as she tilted her head, listening to the song that had started to play through the bar’s speakers, declining the water glass. At her side Emma smiled sadly a crooked smile that had become her signature and nodded, apparently missing the song.

“The honeymoon.” She confirmed, swallowing the water herself in one big gulp. Regina found herself smiling slightly as she briefly caught the woman’s puffed cheeks before she swallowed down the liquid. “We still haven’t decided…”

Regina could feel one single tendril of her magic escape through her fingers, circling around her wrist in where it sparkled before dissolving into thin air as the second verse of the song started to play.

_I still have your number memorized_

“You didn’t come to tell me about your plans.” She found herself saying, the way her voice dropped at the end enough sign that it wasn’t really a question but an affirmation Emma nodded at, suddenly looking ashamed as the conversation around the two of them slowly picked up strength at volume as minutes passed. Regina found herself wishing for another glass of liquor and numbness.

“I came to carry you home.” Came the reply and Regina laughed mirthlessly at it, swallowing down her words at the thought of a younger figure looking at her on her mind’s eye.

“And then what?” She asked, touching her upper teeth with her tongue as she saw the sudden guarded look Emma directed at her, resolution quickly disappearing on her stance, replaced by sadness.

“Henry…”

“He is already asleep and protected with a spell. I would never leave our son alone without a contention plan.” The former queen replied, turning away from the woman and looking towards the right side of the bar in where a few drunkards had started murmuring offkey the words of the lyrics. Aesop was nowhere to be found and Regina let her head fall, alcohol still clouding her mind enough for her to start whispering the words of the song, not really thinking about anything by it until she felt Emma’s hand touching her shoulder carefully, almost fearful, as if she was made by glass. “Why are you here?” She asked and this time there wasn’t any doubt on her words, just sadness.

“Aesop…”

Regina stood, not letting Emma keep talking, not really wanting to hear anything else.

_And you might be married_

_And you might have moved on_

_But I have to ask before my nerve is gone_

The words came to her easily, far too easily and for a moment she wondered if Aesop himself had anything to do with how the words came to her mouth, falling from her lips as she softly singed, leaving the counter and Emma a few feet behind. Swallowing down her nerves and tasting the alcohol that had dried on her lips the former queen turned, her fingers leaving behind a cloud of magic that fell to her feet. The ones around the two of them stared openly now at both her and the savior who was looking at her with one hand on the counter, the other at her hip in where the smallest glint of magic could also be seen, answering to Regina’s call.

_Cause I always wonder_

_If we could've have been something_

Broken, quick, jarred.

The sight of magic pained Regina as much as it did looking at an Emma that seemed to be the shadow of what her memories conveyed every time she thought about the stranger turned into a savior, turned into something else Regina could no longer recognize. The sight of the badge and the leather jacket made the pain only worse and for a second Regina let her mind wander to where she had thought for them to be anything else, anything more, than just mere friends.

Emma, however, stood after a few more seconds, seemingly unable to stand still as she eyed the ones that were now listening to Regina as the older woman approached to the ones who kept chanting the chorus, offkey as they did but still truthful enough for Regina to feel her insides twist and burn as she raised her voice, just a tad, just enough for her to want to close her eyes to the sight of the rings she could feel burning her mind. Just like they had been doing ever since the wedding in where she had muttered the vows alongside Emma, vows she had helped Emma to create the night before, every punctuation and shudder one of her own.

_I still remember how you looked at me_

_You took me in like there was no where else you'd rather be_

_And you made me feel beautiful_

“I think is time to go.” Emma spoke, voice trembling, lips pale and eyes misty. Regina approached and let out a sigh, raising her right hand and stopping close enough for her fingertips to graze the blonde’s skin. She knew that she could blame everything to the alcohol, that she could merely stop but she found herself not caring anymore and so she turned her head, muttering one more line as Emma grabbed her by the elbow and slowly but firmly led her outside the bar, not turning once to look at Aesop, the barman back from where he had go, a grave shadow on his eyes.

_I never forgot the way you kiss me_

_I never forgot the way you touched me_

_And once I thought I heard you say_

_You love me_

The cold night breeze hit her the second the door of the bar was closed at her back and Regina felt the words of the song disappear from her mind, as if they had never been there. The sadness, however, remained and for a moment she felt Emma’s body tremble in a silent sigh as she moved towards the parked yellow bug, lights still on inside. The pavement was glistening due to the rain that had been falling the entire day but the sky was clear when Regina looked towards it and for a second she tilted her head, wondering if she had truly heard Emma mutter those words back when she had fought against her instincts, against her fears, against everything to not admit those words herself, write them down on the back of those hands that now never touched hers in fear of something else she didn’t know what could be anymore. She looked at Emma, the woman’s profile painted in silver and yellow. She then halted, her skin feeling on fire as she did so.

“You did that, didn’t you? You said that once.”

She heard Emma’s laugh but didn’t really saw any happiness on the woman’s eyes as she turned to look at her, hands falling to her sides, chest heaving as she shook her head, hair falling, obscuring everything else but her lips as she bit them hard enough to leave an imprint Regina was able to see, her own hands itching to graze that flesh.

“You said it. Once. To me” A plead, a question, an answer.

For a moment Emma stood in front of her, silent, too silent, but then she nodded, her voice soft and fragile as she answered, tears threatening to fall just like they had done back when she had stabbed the darkness with the dagger, muscles coiled into tight cords at both sides of her neck, magic gleaming through her skin, energy sparkling as she rose her hands, running them down her tresses.

“I did.”

_I never told you_

_That you've been the one thing I have wanted all this time_

_And do you ever think of me_

_And have you wondered could we be_

_Something extraordinary_

“You did.”


End file.
